La nouvelle membre
by micat
Summary: la partenaire de John arrive aidé nos trois héro pour protegé Chuck
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme débarqua d'une avion privée,elle avait une paire de lunette de soleil noir sur le nez et portait un tailleur pantalon tout en noir,elle se tourna vers quelques hommes

-j'y vais seule pas besoin de me materné je suis assez vieille

Elle eut un grand sourire devant leur visage et une voiture noir arriva a sa hauteur et elle y grimpa.Amy ota ses lunettes de soleil et s'installa confortablement.

Amy était assesz belle ayant des yeux assez bleu et des cheveux blond.Elle faisait part de beaucoup de blague sur les blonde a la NSA mais elle leur avait fait fermé le clapet.Elle était arrivée a Los Angeles pour aidé son partenaire John Casey et Sarah Walker pour protégé Chuck et l'intersect qu'il avait dans la tête.Elle était la deuxième meilleure agente de la NSA,bien sure elle avait appris avec John .

Rendu au Buy More,elle débarqua et fit signe a la voiture de partir et elle entra.un grand magasin oui bon comment trouvé Chuck et Casey.

Amy vit un homme assez grand et musclé au loin.Elle le reconnut tout de suite,elle s'approcha derrière lui et dit tout haut

-je voit que ce tee-shirt vert ta va a merveille John je n'en reviens pas dit elle l'air hypocrite

L'homme se tourna

-Amy?!?! que fait tu ici?

-bha quoi? Beckman m'a envoyé,trois agent sur le terrain hourraa plus on est de fous plus on rit non?

-je suis sérieux

-je te dit la véritée chef ou est le fameux homme avec un ordinateur planté dans la tête?

-la bas tu devrais attendre un peu va te reposée ou mangé un hot-dog

-quoi? pourquoi tu dis ca?

-Walker s'occupe d'un restaurant comme couverture,très divertissant

-ouais c'est bien ca

Chuck au loin voyait Casey parlé avec une jeune femme surement des achats.bizzare se dit-il.

Amy sortit du Buy More et alla au Wienerlicious.tiens mais cette chère Sarah était la.La jeune femme entra,Une belle blonde se tourna vers Amy et fronca les sourcils car il était bien rare de voir quelqu'un habbilé en tailleur avec des allures d'espion

-Sarah?

-oui c'est moi qui ête vous?

-hoo je suis la partenaire de John Casey et agente de la NSA Beckman m'a envoyée ici et j'ai l'impression que mon arrivée enchante pas tout le monde

-hoo oui je sait qui tu est,pourquoi dis tu ca?

-je viens de passé par le Buy More et notre cher Casey était super surpris de me voir ici.

-normal au départ on était censé être que deux sur le terrain et maintenant te voila

-et bien surprise bon moi je vous laisse je vais chez Casey,imagine ma nouvelle couverture sera d'être sa petite amie

-je te souhaite bonne chance alors

-oui et en plus je doit travaill. chez Buy more tu parle d'une journée.

Amy ria et sortit,elle décida de marché,mais après avoir vu la voiture de John au loin elle eut un sourire sadique.ce Allait être John qui allait marché ce soir pas Amy.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de force,elle monta dans la voiture et démarra.Rendu a destination elle débarqua et barra la porte.Bon maintenant il fallait trouvé l'appartement de John.Elle alla ouvrir une porte mais une jeune femme brune arriva devant Amy

-qui ête vous?

-heu...je cherche l'appartement de John Csey et je croyais que c'était ici

-ho! c'est a coté la dit la femme en pointa du doigt

-merci..heu je suis Amy jones la...petite amie de John et je viens d'arrivée

-je suis Ellie Bartowski,ca serait bien si vous veniez dinée demain soir avec John et mon frère sera la avec sa petite amie et on sera en couple

-heu...oui bien génial donc je vous laisse je vais cherché mes bagages et merci encore

Amy entendit laprote se refermé...bon un diné pour couverture et faire semblent toute une soirée l'emmerde total.Mais La jeune femme se devrait pas se plaindre car elle a découvert quelque sentiments pour John et elle l'aime.

Elle ouvrit la porte après avoir joué avec la serrure et entra a l'intérieur.Bon aucun changement plein d'armes et plein de Gadget.Amy déposa sa son sac et vit qu'on avait emporté ses bagages,elle en profita donc pour allé les porté dans une chambre mais malheureusement une des deux chambre était vide et aucun lit ne s'y trouvait.La jeune femme alla dans l'autre chambre et frissona a l'idée de couh. avec un homme qui ignore les sentiment qu'elle a pour lui.Amy déposa ses bagages au pied du lit et sortit de la pièce.elle ouvrit le frigo et prit un grand verre de lait et sortit quelques rapports de John et les lut en buvant son verre.

Plus Tard on entendit la porte ouvrir.John était arrivée et figea devant Amy

-qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Beckman m'a donné l'adresse et a dit qu'on devait avoir une couverture tout comme Chuck et Sarah

-attend de quoi tu parle la?

-petite amie et petit copain,y'a une certaine Ellie qui nous a invitée a soupé demain soir

-c'est la soeur de Chuck

-bon et bien bravo,j'ai installé mes bagages dans ta chambre et tu dors sur le canapé car j'ai commandé dans un magasin de meuble et j'ai trouvé un ensemble de lit donc je prend ton lit pour une semaine.

-non pas question nous somme chez moi ici,

-et...

John fut imterrompu par quelqu'un qui cogna,il prit un pistolet et alla voir mais c'était Chuck

-Casey,Casey ma soeur vous a invité toi et une femme a venir dit moi si c'est vrai

-oui malheureusement dit Amy en s'approchant

-je suis Amy Jones et ma couverture est la petite amie de John.

-attendez? pas un autre agent

-oui la général a voulut que je soit la pour surveillé John.Dit Amy ayant un grand sourire au lèvre

Quand elle s'éloigna CHuck eut un flash et dit tout bas

-cette fille est dans Intersect

-ca se peut,elle a eut beaucoup de mauvaise fréquentation mais elle est très doué sur le terrain.

-j'ai vu un nom...Mark

John le regarda et regarda Amy.

Il faudrait vraiment lui parlé...


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin Amy se réveilla et regarda autour,plein d'équipement de surveillance,ca lui donnait la frousse car conaissant celui qui les a c'est pas vraiment une persone adorable.Quand elle se leva,l'appartement était vide et elle regarda l'heure

10:00 Am

ON allait la tué,La jeune femme prit une douche vite fait s'habilla rapidement et prit son flingue et courut pour allé prendre une voiture mais aucune...elle grogna et courut jusqu'au Buy More.et entra toute essouflé Casey s'approcha

-tiens tu a du courir je suis désolé

-la ferme,merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu bon ou est le bureau du boss que je soit engagé et que je puisse te tué en toute paix

-superbe les menaces mais ce na mrche pas avec moi...le bureau est la bas dit il en pointant une porte du doigt.

-merci dit elle en allant vers le burea

-vous ête en retard dit une voix d'homme noir

-hun...oui on m'a pas réveillée,et j'ai du courir

-je demanderais a quelqu'un de vous entrainé et le tee-shirt vert la vous devez le porté

-heu...oui d'accord dit elle en prenant le tee-shirt et en sortant,la jeune femme mit le tee-shirt dans son sac et s'approcha du comptoir nerd herd

-que puis-je pour vous demanda Chuck

-nous nous somme vu hier soir chez Casey

-ah oui,tu est sa partenaire

-oui je n'ai pas pu être la avant a cause d'une mission a Londre mais je suis la maintenant.je t'aiderais a enduré casey t'en fais pas

-bien sure il veut ma mort depuis que nous vaons fait explosé sa Crown Vic

-quoi?!!! sérieux!!!

-oui on avait pas le choix le missile arrivait et nous devions le faire changé de trajectoire.Il en prenait vraiment soin

-oui je sait ca...je comprend qu'il veuille ta mort dit elle en riant pendant ce temp un autre petit homme arriva

-heu..Morgna voici Amy la petite amie de John elle est nouvelle ici

-ce type a une petite amie!?!?! ŝ'écria t'il

-pas si fort murmura Amy,je tiens a gardé le secret voyon dit elle en riant

Sarah arriva entre temp et regarda Amy et Chuck

-qu'est ce qu'Il ya de si drole?

-je rie de ma couverture avec Casey

-je voit,Chuck,Amy on doit allé dans la petite salle de cinéma pour parlé a Beckman

Amy acquiesca et suivit Sarah et Chuck,John s'y trouvait deja et parlait avec une femme

-je vous souhaite le bonjour Agent Jones

-moi aussi général

-bon commencons,nous avons perdu la confiance de Mark Robinson ,il fait du traffic de Bijoux et a toute les information sur intersect et aussi sur nos batiment et pour cela demain soir vous allée a un bal organisé par lui et je veux toute vos information,Agent Jones j'espère que vous pourrez gardé votre calme.

Amy fixa Beckman et sortit de la pièce,Non elle ne pourrait pas.Amy alla s'enfermé dans la salle de repos et se laissa tombé sur une chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains

-Amy tu n'aura pas le choix

-j'ai le choix Casey et je ne veux pas la faire,il a tué mon père et tu veux que regarde ce type se faire allé avec son argent

-demain soir tu va venir,crois moi dit il en partant

Amy se leva et décida de quitté l'endroit pour se remettre les idée en place et allé acheté une perruque,rendu au magasin Amy prit un perruque au long cheveux noir et alla dans une autre boutique et acheta une superbe robe.

Amy entra dans l'appartement et regarda John qui semblait être pret a partir

-attend d'accord je vais me changé tiens dit elle en lui donnant les sacs et en courant vers la chambre pour mettre quelque chose de bien et resortit tout belle

-allez on doit y allé ho et essai de resté sage

-la ferme casey ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi de faire ca

Elle lui prit le bras,il lui lanca un regard noir

-bhaa quoi faut bien mettre quelque chose de mignon non?

John cogna et on vint ouvrir

-bonsoir,merci de nous avoir invité dit John en entrant avec Amy

La jeune femme souria devant tout le monde,heureusement la soiré se passa sans encombre.le soupé était délicieux en plus.La jeune femme sortit avant John et rentra dans l'appartement.Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie...allé se couché et prendre du bon sommeil.

L'agentealla prendre une douche et entendit John arrivé et elle sortit

-Casey demain soir je viendrais mais on ne fait qeu le suivre,pas question d'agir

-tu nous prend pour qui?

-pour un homme froid et sans scrupule dit la jeune femme en allant dans la chambre et en lui fermant la porte au nez

-Amy ouvre cette porte

-nan!!

Amy eut un sourire et se changea pour mettre une long peignoir noir et ouvrit finalement la porte et alla se mettre au lit.

-qu'est ce que tu fais?

-je me couche,le canapé est libre

John la regarda et s'approcha,il se mit du coté d'Amy et la prit comme une poche de patate,

-LACHE MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT CASEY!!!

Il ne parla pas et la déposa sur le canapé

-la est ta place okay!!!

-pas question dit Amy en se levant et en courant vers la chambre,j'ai besoin de bien dormir moi.Dit elle en se couchant après avoir ité son peignoir,Bonne nuit John.

Le lendemain,elle sentit une main sur elle,Amy ouvrit les yeux rapidement et vit John couché près d'elle.Elle ota sa main de son ventre et le gifla

-ca t'apprendra a touché les jeunes femmes innocentes

-j'ai entendu que tu dorme avant de venir me couché je voulais avoir mon lit,je n'ai pas osé de te bougé de la dit-il un sourire au lèvres

Amy se leva et s'éloigna du lit

-ce que j'ai commandé va arrivé dans trois jours donc soit patient dit elle en prenant le tee-shirt et un pantalon beige,j'ai su pour ta voiture désolée dit elle en lui tapotant l'épaule et en sortant pour allé dans la salle de bain

Plus tard Amy sortit du Buy more et prit la voiture de John et se rendit a l'appartement pour allé se préparé et sortit sa robe qui était d'un blanc pur et assez longe,la robe n'avait pas de manche et avait des petit diamants qui descendait vers le bas,elle sortit aussi la perruque qu'elle avait acheté pour ne pas que Mark face un lien et elle l'a mit.elle prit aussi deux petit couteau qu'elle attacha a sa cheville et sortit un pistolet.Elle devrait le donné a John oubien...Amy prit une jolie petite pochette blanche et elle rentra le pistolet dedans et sortit de la chambre,John était deja prêt et attendait Amy

-tu dois te faire passé pour ma femme et tu adore les bijoux,quelques agent sont allé chercher le bijoux le plus en vu pas Mark Robinson et tu dois le porté comme appat

--quoi?!! comme appat,je suis toute sauf sa

John lui tendit un magnifique collié en argent et eu milieu il y avait un magnifique saphir et le reste des bijoux était en diamants

-whoo!!! John je peux pas porté ca je risque de le perdre ou...

-attend je vais t'aidé dit il en lui attachant le collier

Amy le toucha et se sentit très belle,ce collier la rendait superbe,elle aurait aimé le gardé mais impossible.Donc elle sortit et vit une limousine au loin

-tout mais pas ca,je hais ce genre de chose

-on a pas le choix crois moi j'aurai voulu me retrouvé devant quelque afgans plutot que d'être la avec toi

Amy lui lanca un regard noir et monta dans la limousine et passèrent prendre Chuck et Sarah

-bonsoir,pret pour ce soir? dit elle de facon sérieuse

-oui,on regarde et on attend que Chuck est un flash

Amy les regarda et soupira,cet soirée allait être dure émotionellement...


	3. Chapter 3

Rendu devant un hotel chic Amy débarqua accompagné de John et lui tint le bras serré.

-calme toi voyons ce n'est qu'une soiré et une mission

-écoute moi bien d'accord dit Amy en se tournant vers lui,je tiens a quitté le plus vite possible murmura t'elle en s'éloignant vers le petit bar.

Amy demanda un verre de scotch et le calla cul-sec et s'éloigna,elle regarda les lieux et s'approcha de Chuck et Sarah

-alors il a eu un flash?

-non pas encore mais ca ne tardera pas si on regarde bien

Amy soupira et vit un homme au loin et fit signe a Sarah et Chuck

-la bas,je le connais c'est lui...bon mission terminé on rentre

-non dit John en la tenant par le bras,tu va faire l'appat dont je t'ai parlé

-je veux pas dit elle mais elle se retrouva face a celui dont elle avait peur,elle baissa la tête

_flash-back_

_Amy rentrait a la maison a Washington,après avoir recu un appel urgent de son père...La jeune femme était entré dans la maison et avait vu un homme devant la corps de son père,il semblait rire et il leva les yeux vers Amy_

_-bonjour Amy_

_-qu'a tu fait!!!!!!!? QU'A TU FAIT?_

_-j'ai comment dire...je n'ai pas eu le choix de tué ton père,tu me dois encore de l'argent,et il ne manque plus de tué celui que tu aime Amy,la NSa m'a pas rendu grand service_

_Elle ne pouvait plus parlé,et il partit,AMy s'aprocha du corps de son père et pleura...pleura et jura de se vengé._

_fin du flash back_

Amy se retrouvait seule devant lui et prit une coupe de champagne tout près et en but une gorgée

-mademoiselle,quel ravissant collier que vous avez la

-merci,je l'ai payé cher ho je suis Amélia enchanté

-Mark Robinson,je donnne cet soirée et je dois avoué que vous être très belle

Elle eut un sourire et risqua son regard vers Casey qui parlait avec Chuck et Sarah tout en regardant Amy.

-Malheureusement je suis accompagné mais peut-être pourront nous nous revoir

-oui je l'espère,mais qui donc vous accompagne

Amy regarda John et lui fit signe d'approchée,et a la minute ou John était près Mark s'échappa en sens inverse,Amy et John coururent après lui,La jeune femme sortit son pistolet et elle le vit allé au port tout près,c'était assez dure de courir avec un robe et des talon haut,elle ota ensuite sa perruque et s'arreta

-tu le voit?

-la bas

et il se remirent a courir mais Mark sauta par dessu un quaie et tomba a l'eau,Amy ota ses chaussure et le bijoux et sauta a l'eau pour le suivre,mais malheureusement rien.Casey regardait l'endroit ou peut-être Mark allait resortir.Mais rien,Sarah et Chuck vinrent les rejoindres en auto.

-alors?

-non il a filer dit Amy en sortant de l'eau et en essorant sa robe,attendez? ou est le collié??

-quoi? tu l'a perdu

-je l'avait posé la...merde,bon moi je m'en vais,j'en ai marre dit elle en marchant pour sortir du port

-tu reste ici,nous n'avons pas finit dit Casey en s'approchant

-lache moi,j'ai eu mon flot d"émotion pour la soirée d'accord,j'en ai marre et je m'en vais me reposé c'est clair!!!,s'écria t'elle en s'éloignant.

Rendu a l'appartement,elle alla se changé pour mettre un petit pyjama et surtout se calmé les nerfs,Amy était pas mal énervée,mais elle s'endormit sur la chaise devant les ordinateurs pour écouté chez Chuck.Quand Casey arriva,il vit Amy qui dormait et semblait sereine.Il la prit dans ses bras pour allé la mettre dans le lit mais il l'entendit murmuré:

-non reste..avec moi, chuchutait-elle

Il la regarda et la déposa doucement sur le lit et lui mit la couverture.John n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de resté quand on lui demandait mais il savait qu'elle en avait besoin donc il alla faire son rapport et termina une heure et demi plus tard.Casey se leva alors et barra toute les portes et mit le système de sécurité.et alla se couché.

Quand Amy sentit sa présence,elle se colla a lui et coucha sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit.

La jeune femme se réveilla seule le lendemain matin et regarda partout,mais aucune trace de son partenaire.Amy se leva et sortit de la chambre,Sarah,Chuck et John était dans le salon parlant de la mission

-désolé de vous dérangé mais ca aurait gentil de me réveillé

-tu nous gronde dessus quand tu on te reveille souviens toi Amy

Elle lui lanca un regard noir

-alors? on a du nouveau

-oui,Casey avait mit un micro-recepteur GPS dans le collié et on sait ou il est dit Sarah en regardant Casey entré dans la salle de bain

Amy fronca les sourcil et entra aussi dans la salle de bain et n'avait pas vu Casey y entré,la jeune femme ota son pyjama et ouvrit la douche et y entra

-merci de faire coulé mon eau Amy dit il en y allant aussi

-AAAAHHH SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET IMMÉDIATEMENT cria t'elle en se cachant avec le rideau,John sortit sonné et fronca les sourcil.Amy n'entendit pas la porte ouvrir,la jeune agente sortit sa tête et cacha le reste de son corps avec le rideau

-aujourd'hui on se repose persone ne travaille donc pourquoi pas allez faire un tour hum?

Amy finit de se lavé et prit une serviette

-tiens votre majesté dit elle hypocritement

Jonh la fusilla du regard et elle sortit rapidement pour allé se changé une fois fait elle alla voir chuck et sarah

-j'ai eu une idée et on pourrait se reposé dison allé pique niqué a la plage?

-bonne idée ca n 'est ce pas Sarah et je pourrait aussi demandé a ma soeur de venir

-oui très bonne idée

-bon je fais des sandwich et on se rejoint la bas a 13:00 dit elle en souriant

Amy souria,oui une journée reposante ne ferais de tort a persone...


	4. Chapter 4

Amy en avait parlé a John et il avait accepté mais avec réticences,la jeune femme avait tout préparée: bière,sandwich,eau et serviette ainsi que crème solaire bien sure.La jeune femme avait mit son bikini blanc qui allait très bien avec sa peau bronzé.

Rendu a la plage,elle vit Ellie et Devin ainsi que Chuck et Sarah

-bonjour,c'est chouette que vous ayez pu venir

-oui c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée

La jeune femme souria et aida John a tout amené,une fois installé Amy sortit quelques bière qu'elle tendit au autres qui la prit.La jeune femme en prit une aussi et ota sa robe noire pour laissé voir son bikini

-heu..John tu peux me cremé le dos dit elle a moitié gené,et oui ils devait se faire passé pour un couple

-oui attend un peu dit il en se mettant derrière elle et lui frottant le dos,La jeune femme ferma les yeux a se contact et apprécia

-Amy on dirait que t'aime quand il te frotte dit Devon pas gené du tout

la jeune femme rougissa et prit la crème des mains de John et alla se mettre derriere lui et lui crèma le dos assez habilement.Ensuite elle prit une gorgée et dit tout haut

-ca vous dit une course?

tout le monde se levèrent et partirent a courirent vers la mer,Amy fut la première a se jeté dedans avec plaisir,l'eau était très bonne

elle vit Devon jeté Ellie a l'eau,Amy souria a cet vue et vit John réticent a venir

-je préfère surveillé Amy on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arrivé dit il en regardant l'eau

Amy se leva et s'approcha du bord en marchant et lui prit la main et murmura

-joue le jeu John,allez amuse toi pour une fois ca fait depuis que je suis ta partenaire qu'on ne peut rien faire et ca fait 5 ans dit elle en riant et en l'entrainant

Après une bonne baignade tout le monde sortit de l'eau et mangèrent.Après deux bière Amy se leva et courut pour allé se trempé puis on vint la voir c'était Chuck

-c'est la première fois que je vois Casey sourire comme ca

-oui moi aussi chuck moi aussi dit elle en fixant John qui parlait avec Devon

-il fait semblant tu ne crois pas?

Amy le regarda comme il faut

-non,il a l'air vraiment d'apprécié cet journé de repos

Amy regarda ensuite Chuck sortir et elle resta la.Elle entendit des rire et ouvrit les yeux

toute la petite bande venait d'entré dans l'eau avec un ballon de Football,Sarah avec Amy et Ellie faisait une équipe et l'autre était contre elles.Amy vit John avec le ballon et se lanca sur lui et lui murmura

-ca fait du bien allé laisse toi allé dit elle amusé en lui prenant le ballon et en le lancant

-arrête Amy on est la aussi pour surveillé chuck

-mais la on s'amuse et pas de criminel en vue Casey

Amy vit le ballon venir sur eux et elle l'attrapa en retombant dans les bras de John et sans trop y pensé elle l'embrassa étant près de lui et aussi joué le jeu de la couverture.Casey la prit dans ses bras la serrant contre lui sans finir le baisé.Une fois finit Amy le regarda doucement et sortit de l'eau toute rouge.

Elle s'assit près d'Ellie

-John est vraiment sympathique,CHuck me dit qu'Il a le travail a coeur et qu'il passe beaucoup de temp a faire de l'exercice

-oui il a malheureusement raison dit elle en soupirant et en ouvrant une autre bière

l'après-midi passa assez vite.Ellie et Devon devait partir a cause du travail et Chuck et Sarah aussi.Amy vida d'un trait sa sixième bière et se leva pour allé dans l'eau,elle ne voyait pas John sur la plage mais elle le vit tranquille au loin dans l'eau.Elle nagea jusqu'a lui et se mit aussi face a lui.

-a quoi pense tu?

-tu va rire mais cette journé a été bonne

-oui dit elle en soupirant

Amy regarda bien si persone n'arrivé et eut un sourire malicieux et se rapprocha de John et plaqua ses lèvre contre les siennes.John la prit dans ses bras et AMy entoura le coprs avec john avec ses jambe et s'accrocha a son cou tout en l'embrassant puis elle le regarda dans les yeux

-je voulais ca depuis longtemp Casey dit elle sans le laché

-malgré la NSA?

-oui malgré tout ca murmura t'elle avant de l'embrassé a nouveau

Quand ils sortirent de l'eau,il faisait nuit rendu a l'appartement Amy retourna dans la douche en titubant un peu et se lava les cheveux.elle fut bientot rejointe par John qui la plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant

-tu a trop but Amy,va dormir

-je suis pas fatigué dit elle en souriant malicieusement.

Elle se rinca la tête et sortit avec son peignoir.et se coucha dans le lit et ferma les yeux.Elle sentit une secousse tout près,Amy s'assit dans le lit regardant John qui était couché et nu.Elle le regarda puis l'embrassa a nouveau...cette nuit la fut la plus douce et la plus belle d'après Amy.

Le lendemain,John ouvrit les yeux et vit Amy couchée près de lui,mais il ne se leva pas,ne faisant que la regardée dormir.Quand elle ouvrit les yeux la jeune femme souria.

-Alors bien dormit? murmura t'elle doucement

-on a recu un appel cet nuit dit il sérieusement

-ah oui quoi demanda t'elle inquiète tout en prenant sa robe de chambre qu'elle enfila

-Beckman a appelé et le nouvel intersect sera bientot prêt,ce qui veut dire que nous devons tué Chuck il ne sers plus a rien et ce n'est pas prudent de le laissé avec tout ces secrets

-QUOI?!!! s'écria La jeune femme,on doit...y'a pas une solution?

-non elle a été clair,il doit partir pour Washington aujourd'Hui ce sont les ordres

-Casey tu pense a sa famille ou tu pense a notre mission,nous sommes des amis de leur famille maintenant et on va tuer Chuck tu sait très qu'Ellie,morgan et Sarah seront contre cette idée ils feront tous pour ne pas te laissé faire.Même moi je ne vais pas te laissé faire

Casey la regarda et se leva et s'habilla,la jeune femme en fit de même et fourra ses effets personel dans un sac.Elle fusilla Casey du regard

-Amy nous devons le faire,on ne peux pas le laissé avec ca dans la tête

-je vais trouvé un moyen t'en fais pas Casey mais la tu me decois

-d'après ce que j'ai entendut la nuit dernière ne t'a pas décu Amy

elle lui lanca un regard noir...

-heu..dite moi encore pourquoi on va a Washington?

-tu dois rencontré les boss dit simplement Casey en prenant les billets

-et bien,génial ca

Amy n'arretait pas de dévisagé Casey

-Chuck quand nous serons arrivé faudra que je te parle d'urgence dit elle en regardant si Casey les voyait.

Une fois dans l'avion,Amy regarda Casey avec un oeil noir,Sarah aussi se demandait ce qui se passait mais elle préférait se taire.Surtout devant les regard que se lancais Amy et Casey.

Arrivée a destination Amy regarda Casey

-on va chez moi,j'amène Chuck et Sarah,Casey toi va parlé avec Beckman dit Amy en prenant son sac,et en faisant signe a Sarah et Chuck de la suivre

-Amy qu'est ce qui se passe?

-attendez qu'on soit sortit d'ici? murmura Amy en allant cherché sa voiture qu'elle avait laissé la bas quelques mois plutot

Sarah et Chuck se regardèrent et suivirent Amy.

Rendu a son appartement Amy ota l'alarme et se tourna vers Chuck et Sarah

-On a recu un appel cet nuit,il y a un nouvel intersect qui sera bientot prêt,ce qui veut dire que l'autre ne sers plus a rien dit elle en regardant gravement CHuck

-quoi? Casey me tué

-oui mais écoute on va pas le laissé faire,j'ai un ami dans les iles des caraibe et nous nous rendront tout les trois,Casey ignore que j'ai cet ami et persone ne nous trouvera,c'est le seul moyen

-Est tu sure que c'est une bonne idée demanda Sarah

-c'est la seule murmura Amy,bon je vous donne des couverture et demain on va a la NSA,et ensuite on pars dity Amy en allant chercher des couvertures

Elle alla ensuite se couch. immédiatement dans son lit qui lui avait tant manqué.Amy s'endormit quelques minutes après...

le lendemain elle se réveilla et ne prit rien de ce qu'elle avait deja.Seulement son pistolet et sac a main

elle alla rejoidnre Sarah et Chuck

-Mais Amy tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une autre solution?

-non pas du tout,Sarah je tiens pas a ce que Chuck meurent par la faute de ton ex Petit ami dit Amy la voix sec.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey les attendait a l'entré de la batisse de la NSA,il portait un costume noir avec une cravate noir,Il vit l'auto noir arrivée et Amy en sortit aussi en costume qui était une jupe noir avec talon haut noir.Sarah était habillé de la même facon ainsi que Chuck.

-je croyais ne plus jamais vous revoir

-la ferme John dit elle en entrant

Le quatuor marchèrent jusqu'a deux grande portes

-attendez moi ici dit Casey en entrant dans le bureau

Amy regarda Sarah et Chuck et ils partirent en faisant comme si de rien n'était.Puis sortirent

-on dois faire vite murmura Amy en sortant de son sac a main,des clés d'auto

-on ne peut pas Amy tu est folle,Casey va nous retrouvé

-Chuck...Casey est un tueur d'accord! il a été envoyé pour essayé de te protegé jusqu'a ce que l'intersect soit prêt et il est pret et il doit te tuer ce sont les ordres,il est vraiment du genre a obéir,je n'ai pas peur de lui d'accord!!!donc tu monte dans cet voiture ou tu reste ici et tu meurs compris!!

Chuck regarda Sarah et Amy puis monta dans la voitureet la démarra.elle Vit Casey sortir et Amy appuya sur le gaz.

-J'ai un ami la bas qui a une maison il va noius la preté et on reste la jusqu'a tant que Casey se calme avec ses envie de meurtre.ON achetera ce qu'Il faut rendu la bas...


End file.
